


Whispering in the Dark

by PrincessAgony



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alby - Freeform, Blow Job, First Time, Gally - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Party, Thomas - Freeform, bonefire, chuck - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: Newt and Thomas have a tender moment and then it gets heavy.Old fanfiction from my high school years that I found and decided to share.





	Whispering in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Austin! I am sorry if this is a bad fict but I have seen the movie only once! So I’m writing from memory, I hope you like this and I love you baba!

The crickets stirred, chirping and croaking out their nightly songs as wind pushed its way through the tall grass. The moon was full and bright in the dark nighttime sky. Tiny star dotting the velvet coloring and showed secrets in their patterns and mirth in their gleaming. However despite the peacefulness of the night Thomas was restless. He hadn’t been in camp long, only about three days. He was slowly growing used to the camp around him and the boy who made up the group of survivors. Newt, with his ever present smirk picked his way over from the fire. They were having some kind of bonfire in Thomas’s honor, though Thomas preferred solitude for the moment.

“Hey tommy, whatcha sitting over here all alone for? This party is for you.” Newt smiled taking a seat next to Thomas, easing himself down.

“Oh Newt hey man.” Thomas grinned looking over at the shorter male, noticing the limp. “Don’t care much for parties.”

Newt nodded and eased back stretching out his bad leg, wincing at the pain. He had been on his feet too long and it was killing him. Thomas watched with interested eyes. He knew something was wrong with Newt’s Right leg, but wasn’t sure what. It didn’t seem to get in Newt’s way much, just wouldn’t cut it as a runner.

“You’re curious about it.” It wasn’t a question.

“A Little” He nodded.

There was a sigh from newt’s lips before he forced himself back to his feet. “Follow me.” He said simply and headed off in the direction of the forested area. Thomas stood and followed looking back, no one noticed they were leaving. It didn’t take long for them to get there and once they did newt turned to face Thomas, a troubled expression painting its way onto his face.

“Why did, you bring me all the way out here? Couldn’t we have talked back there?” Thomas inquired, not that he minded being alone with Newt.

“Because I didn’t want to take my pants off in front of everyone and their brother.” Newt snorted as he began to undo his trousers. Thomas backed off. “Dude!” 

“Oh like you ain’t ever seen another dude undress before, chill tommy boy.”

Thomas pushed down the blush on his face when Newt was in his boxer briefs. Newt looked down at the scar running across his thigh and shook his head, he had been so stupid.

“This scar and my limp are the only physical proof of what I tried to do. Before I tell you, you need to know that I am not that way anymore, and I am fine, happy even.” Newt started and Thomas nodded for him to continue.

“When I first got here, I was scared. I didn’t know who I was or why I was here. All I knew was that I wanted out. I wanted to go home, where ever or whatever that might have been. I didn’t think that we were ever going to get out. There was no hope and I became really depressed. One day I had had enough and jumped from a very high place, hoping that fall would kill me so I didn’t have to live in this nightmare anymore. I didn’t die as you can see but I broke my leg and now I have this nasty scar and limp that serves as a reminder of what I did and how far I have come.” 

Thomas paused, he wasn’t sure how to handle this situation. He couldn’t believe Newt, calm, level-headed, peaceful and kind Newt, would try to take his own life. By jumping off the wall nonetheless. He looked down and away, admittedly probably the worse choice but he did anyway. “I’m sorry.” He managed

Newt smiled and chuckled sitting up on one of the boxes, ignoring his pants for the present. “Don’t be, I’m the dumbass, who jumped from the ledge, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He stated simply, to him it was just a thing that happened, but he knew not everyone took it that way. Alby, for example, had exploded in anger and then hugged him close.

Thomas stared at his scar for a moment, before walking forward and tenderly reaching out to brush his fingers against it. Why would Newt lose hope? There is still a chance for freedom right? A Chance for us? What us Thomas really. Newt eyed him carefully, watching the torch light flicker across his face as he observed Thomas closely. His handsome face so lost to the world as he furrowed his brow.

Thomas heard Newt hiss slightly at the contact, Tommy’s fingers cold on his warm skin. “I’m sorry does it still hurt.” He furrowed his brow looking up at Newt as he removed his fingers. The blonde shook his head. “No, that’s not what hurts?” he murmured back. The atmosphere changed slowly as they looked at each other. The air growing heavy and their hearts picking up as they danced on the edge of friend and am area unknown. “Then what hurts? Is there anything I can do?”

There was a long pause before Newt whispered “my heart.”

Thomas leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Newts' cotton shirt, just over his heart, hands coming to rest on his waist. Newt watched him as he moved closer to his neck and then to his cheek before he paused before his lips, hovering. They looked at each other before Thomas moved closer, finally brushing his lips with newt’s Thomas sighed softly against him as his fingers moved back to Newt’s thigh, gently massaging into the pale skin. The kiss was brief but it was enough to stir the air around them. Newt’s eyes flickered between concern and need, Thomas’ matched his, they both knew what they wanted, but if they acted, things were going to change, and neither was sure what would come of it.

“Thomas… we don’t…we shouldn’t…” Newt murmured softly, giving Thomas an out. 

“I know...” was his response as the taller male tangled his fingers into the smaller one’s hair.

Lips met again, this time with more need and hunger, they had crossed the line and now there was no point in trying to turn back. Once more Thomas’ hand found its place on Newt’s thigh, pressing his fingers gently into the muscle and relaxing it, as his mouth claimed the others in a hungry dance of want and need. Thin arms coiled around Tommy’s neck as Newt moved them in closer, teasing the back of his head by playing with his hair. A low groan slipped from Tommy’s throat at the sensation in his hair, scooting as close as he could he tilted Newt’ head back claiming him as he towered over him.

“F-fuck Tommy…” his voice came out in a stuttering whisper as they pulled away.

“I intend to.” He grinned and ran his hands slowly over the thinner boys’ chest and down to the front of his boxers. 

A tent had began to form during their making out, Thomas smiled at the idea that he had that kind of effect on Newt. He took pride as he slowly ran his hand over the bulge before flicking his eyes back up to meet his. Newt gave a confused tilt of his head before Thomas was dropping to his knees before him, a hand hovered over his waistband. “I want you.”

“Then go ahead.” He murmured breathily eyes glazing over with lust.

Thomas didn’t need anymore of an encouragement as he slipped his hand into the warm material and slowly stroked him inside his boxers, fingers danced lightly over the hot taunt skin before gently pulling it out into the open cool air. Newt let out a soft hiss at the temperature changed, moaning only when Tommy placed his mouth around the head of his cock and sucked lightly. Newt lolled his head back and let it rest against the nearby tree as a hand gently pet Tommy’s head, gently scraping his nails over his scalp. Said boy was busy slowly lowering his mouth farther down, tasting the saltiness and humming softly as he grew accustomed to it. 

He was unsure if he was doing well but since Newt was not complaining or pulling him off he assumed he was doing well enough. What he wasn’t comfortable with in his mouth he wrapped his hand around slowly pumping him as he worked his tongue over his shaft. Newt groaned softly his nails digging into his good leg at the sensation, already feeling himself close. Being trapped in the middle of god knows where did little for ones sex life.

“Tommy…hah…please if you d-don’t stop im not going to last.” He moaned out softly as a warning, Tommy only shrugged and gave a good long suck choking off the others boys protests.

It didn’t take much more for Newt to cum, spilling his seed into Tommy’s awaiting mouth. He came with a soft cry and a choked moan as he gripped the taller males short hair firmly. Tommy took it in stride nearly coughing but managing to relax enough to swallow. He glanced up at the beautifully panting Newt and grinned pleased with himself. They sat in silence for a moment before Thomas rose and stretched out his tired legs winking at Newt.

“You doing ok there Newt?”

“Never better but don’t you want me to….ya know…” he flushed for the first time that night.

“Naw, you can just owe me one later, besides someone is bound to notice we are missing. Why don’t we head back?” Thomas waved him off offering him his pants

Once his pants were back on Thomas and Newt picked their way back to the campfire. The boys welcomed them back only Ably noticing their absence but not making a fuss over it. The rest of the evening was spent with Thomas and Newt remaining close. And as the night drew out Thomas and Newt ended up sleeping next to each other the fire light dancing across their faces.


End file.
